CAW Champions League
Founded on December 1, 2009, the CAW Champions League (CCL) was designed to showcase the best CAW has to offer through characters rarely used on CAW shows and collaborative efforts with other CAW leagues. The league was originally scheduled to begin its shows on April 1, 2010, but the positive reception of its countdown videos lead to a much earlier than expected debut in January 2010. CCL's signature show, Adrenaline debuted on Youtube on January 9, 2010. Its goal is to provide the best in CAW entertainment. Evidently, it has failed. Signing just about anyone that asks, booking friends to the moon, cross promoting and stealing logo's (even the CCL logo, which is just a slightly modified version of the Celebrity Cricket League logo). History Founded by Sushi-X in December 2009 on various CAW forums, including SMF Forums, CAW Mainstream, and CAW Underground, CCL was originally intended to go in one of two directions: create a league from scratch with talent hardly used in CAW leagues, or create a league featuring the best of the best of CAW. The former was a much easier plan of the two, so it was developed in this sense. A series of videos was uploaded on Youtube showcasing the nearly the entire roster through the months of December 2009 and January 2010. Roster These are the men and women that make up the CCL roster as of 4/30/2014: Mens Roster *"The Franchise/Weapon of Mass Destruction" Aaron Alexander *Aaron Spector *Armageddon *Black Anaconda *Blade Myers *Boa the Constrictor *"The Real Thing/TRT" Bradley Renoylds *The Butcher *"The Chillmeister of CAW" Chris Gary *"The True Chessmaster" Chris Knight *"The Alpha Jock" CJ Logan *"The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard *Crackdown *The Doctor *Father Frank Shatter *Gabriel *Harry Wolf *The Great D *The Great One (TGO) *"Boston Strong" Gregory Black *Huey Freeman *Jordan Collins *"Hollywood/The JM Factor" Joseph Matos *Kevin McMillan *Leonidas Gonzalez *"The Hooligan" Lewis Murphy *Mark "Big Rig" Austin *Matt Phoenix *"The Man of Salvation" Michael Heinman *Miguel *Nate "The Bull" Matthews *Nathan House *Overkill *Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Ray Lewis *"The Prodigal Son" Rick Acid *Riley Freeman *"The Center of the Universe" Sherman Samson *Suicido *Suspect *Tommy Kazarian *Vamp *"The Playmaker" XtremeTony Women's Roster *Ada Wong *Aya *Beth Phoenix *Black Widow *Calypso *Cassandra Nova *Christie Monteiro *Demonique *Dixie Clemets *Elektra *Envy *Giuliana Fontana *Joanna Dark *Juilet Starling *The Kid *Korey Owens *"The Tomb Raider" Lara Croft *Maybelline Wolf *"The Billion Dollar Babe" Meredith Clark *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda *Psylocke *Pyra *Samus *Saya *Sophia Giovanni *Tammy *Taylor Starr *"The All American Heroine" Wonder Woman Management/Miscellaneous *Sushi-X (Founder of CAW Champions League) *Envy (50% Owner of the CAW Champions League) *Meredith Clark (50% Owner of the CAW Champions League) *Xavier Mitchell (CCL General Manager) *Eddie Mac (Lead Commentator & Executive Producer) *D.C.'s People's Champ (Color Analyst) *Joseph Matos (Color Analyst) *"The Chillmeister of CAW" Chris Gary (Occasional Commentator/Ring Announcer & Wrestler) *Brian Henegar (Webmatch/Pulse Commentator) *Death (aka Deathly Dangerous; Former Leader of The Army Of Death & Pulse/Pre-Show Commentator) *Gary "The Doctor" Lockard (CPV Commentator) Champions As of September 28, 2014, there are seven championships in the CAW Champions League: the World Heavyweight Championship, the National Championship, the Hardcore Championship, the Tag Team Championship, the Women's Championship, and the Women's Tag Team Championship. On April 14 at CCL Crossroads, CCL co-owner Meredith Clark introduced the Bombshells Championship, a women's title to serve as the midcard championship for the division. As of January 1, 2015, the current champions are: *CCL World Heavyweight Championship: Casey Gordon *CCL National Championship: Mark Austin *CCL Hardcore Championship: Joseph Matos *CCL Tag Team Championship: The Brotherhood *CCL Women's Championship: Taylor Starr *CCL Bombshells Championship: Shanna *CCL Women's Tag Team Championship: Taylor Starr and Nadi Money In The Bank Briefcase Holders Although not officially constituted as a championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase can cash in that briefcase at anytime during the calendar year for a guaranteed championship match. *Mens: Atlas Jones (won at Holiday Havoc 5 in the Money in the Bank Royal Rumble) *Womens: Black Widow (won at Holiday Havoc 5 in the Miss Money in the Bank Battle Royal) Adrenaline Adrenaline is the CAW Champions League's signature show. New episodes are posted up about once every two weeks, or whenever the owner gets around to it. Episodes are first posted to Youtube, but there are also uncut versions of the show on Dailymotion. As of April 30, 2014, the complete series has been uploaded on Dailymotion, while most of the series is uploaded on Youtube. Revolution Season 1 In June 2010, a CAW search was conducted, and eight CAWs would be chosen to compete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. In late July, the final eight were announced: Boa the Constrictor, Epic Ball, Matt Phoenix, Overkill, Patrick Sander, Shawn Dynasty, Vector Haze, and Xavier. In April 2011, the final three of season 1 were Matt Phoenix, the Butcher and Patrick Sander. In the end, Matt Phoenix became the winner of Revolution and earn a CCL contract. Season 2 In June 2011, a CAW search for season 2 of Revolution was conducted, and twelve CAWs would be chosen to complete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. One of the biggest changes: the twelve men are split into teams of six. (Yes, they do eventually merge.) But the contract and title match goes to one man and one man only. In July, the final twelve were announced: *Team Xbox - BESM, Ethen Lock, King Justin, Marcus Nash, Michael Frost, "The Immortal" Steven *Team PS - Blade Myers, Caylen Wolfe, Chris Knight, Crackdown, Jack Kaizer, TRT. On November 27, 2012, it was announced via the CCL Facebook and Twitter pages that the second season would be discontinued effective immediately, and a winner crowned at Holiday Havoc 3. At Holiday Havoc 3, TRT won a TLC match involving BESM, Chris Knight, and Crackdown to win the contract and is recognized as that season's winner. CCL CPV/Megaevents *CCL Uprising *CCL Futureshock *CCL Killer Instinct *CCL Final Destination *CCL Futureshock 2011 *CCL Supernova 2011 *CCL Black Friday *CCL Forsaken *CCL Futureshock 2012 *CCL Supernova 2012 *CCL Black Friday 2012 *CCL Uprising 2013 *CCL Futureshock: 4th Dimension *CCL Supernova 2013 *CCL Black Friday 2013 *CCL Crossroads * CCL Futureshock: Destiny * CCL Supernova 2015 CCL Special Events *CCL Supernova *CCL March Madness *CCL Holiday Havoc *CCL March Madness 2011 *CCL Holiday Havoc 2 *CCL March Madness 2012 *CCL Fanarchy *CCL Holiday Havoc 3 *CCL Fanarchy 2 *CCL March Madness 2013 *CCL Fanarchy 3 *CCL Holiday Havoc 4 *CCL March Madness 2014 * CCL Resurrection * CCL Holiday Havoc 5 Awards *'CAW Mainstream Show of the Week' **CCL Adrenaline #57 (July 1st - July 7th 2013) (Tied) Links *CAW Champions League site *CAW Champions League on Youtube *CAW Champions League on DailyMotion *CAW Champions League Official Facebook *CAW Champions League Facebook Fan Page *CAW Champions League Twitter Category:CAW Leagues Category:CCL Category:Leagues with bad booking Category:Unoriginal CAWs